PreGame Lobby
PreGame Lobby is a machinima series by Mike Johnson (aka Harabek). It focuses on a group of characters and their experiences online (and in one instance, offline). Episodes Episode 1: "O Hai!" (The Episode was released in two parts due to long duration) Part 1 The episode begins with Mike playing a game on Isolation against Commander Melander and from the start there are signs they are not doing well. Commander Melander proves lethal when in the Ghost, and when outnumbered 4-1 when his team are k Matt finishes his story, suddenly, Stealth Sniper and his gang appear and start to say stuff about the story. Rachel says it's a great Idea, he insults her and jokes for a sandwich. Rachel turns that around, and whores him. Everyone shouts "Oooooooooh!!!" after Stealth got housed by Rachel. Stealth, strongly insulted, leaves the game. Commander Melander soon joins, and calls Mike "Milky Milk" as a game is starting. When the game begins, everyone except Mike and Silent Pete is stuck in black screen, and some of them can't even hear Mike, thinking he lagged out. Trying to get a head start, Silent Pete and Mike take a warthog to the battlefield on Valhalla, only to be destroyed by Commander Melander. After respawning, everyone starts coming out of black screen, trying to be tactical, Mike issues commands to his team, such as someone get in the banshee besides Matt (although it is thought he still does). After losing every time trying to advance, everyone except Mike and Pete try waiting out the game in their base. Mike finds them down there, and when trying to tell Pete to come down too, Pete splatters him with his warthog, causing Mike to leave. After Matt throws a power drain in the base, CM finds all of them and only has to shoot three missiles to kill all of them with their shields down, causing the game to end and CM get MVP again. Episode 2: "Trash FTW" This episode begins with Brandon, Mike, Matt, Rachel, Silent Pete, Rob and Jessica playing a custom game on Standoff. Commander Melander keeps attempting to join but gets booted out by Mike who accuses him of talking nothing but shit. Rachel comes to Melander's defense and says that he knows how to play the game and that he that might be useful. Brandon quits the game to forge and Mike follows him. Jessica and Rob leave to get some food, leaving only Melander, Rachel, Pete and Matt who go play Matchmaking. In the pre-game lobby, Melander teaches Rachel that she needs to trash talk to be good. There, they encounter StealthSniper who discriminates Rachel, Rachel trash talks to him but he acts like he's really offended, Rachel falls for trap and gets insulted again. In the mean time, Brandon forges human reproduction parts with Mike watching him, Brandon tells Mike that he should forget Melander and just let him be. Rachel starts insulting everybody in the opposite team who all quit the game. Rachel needs to take a break from Halo 3 and she leaves, Melander follows leaving only Matt and Pete behind following a Standoff skit. Episode 3: "Shawn" Episode 3 starts off with the Standoff skit. Matt is the party leader and boots himself, but Brandon closes the party. Following the first real-life scene in Pre-Game Lobby. Brandon asks why Hannah Montana is everywhere and thinks its suspicious that shes everywhere, the other three guys think its nothing strange. Then Pete, Matt, Brandon and Mike to matchmaking and need to fight against someone with the gamertag of ShawnConnery and his sidekick. The person has the voice of Sean Connery and is very obnoxious. The 4 guys play against them and get their asses kicked, Shawn's silent sidekick and Shawn keep killing them instantly without getting hit. Eventually, Brandon devices a surprise attack plan using Matt as bait. Shawn takes the bait but doesn't get killed, he kills everybody except Brandon who makes a lot of attempts to kill him but Shawn doesn't die. They lose the game and Brandon goes out to the store. There he looks at a Hannah Montana poster and whispers the words "I'm on to you, bitch". Following a Halo 3 skit about Hannah Montana, where she gives an evil speech about her plans. Episode 4: "Stereotypes are fun!" This episode starts of with Jessica and Rob playing a game on Ghost Town, Jessica proposes to play with the other people of the Pre-Game lobby crew, but Rob says that Pete doesn't talk enough and Matt talks just to much, so they will only play with Mike. Pete, Mike and Matt are cruising on their warthog on Standoff when Mike leaves them and starts Matchmaking with Jessica and Rob. They speak about nationalities when StealthSniper gets paired with them and he and Rob fight about Americans and English, Rob thinks StealthSniper is just the average dumb American and asks Mike how to deal with this because of his experience with racism because he's black. The screen switches back to Matt who made his own little scene about Rachel, Brandon, Rob and Pete's warthog. And the screen goes back to the Matchmaking game, Rob, Jessica, Mike and StealthSniper are losing and outnumbered. The opposite team arrives in great numbers and their leader asks if they could surrender, StealthSniper proposes not to and Mike needs to accompany him following an Epic Flagrun with the Indiana Jones Theme. SS and Mike score, he asks everyone if they accept his friend request. They all respond "No!" and they all leave. Meanwhile, a CTF game takes place. JK is seen chatting with another player on his team. They talk about Pete and his actions. Meanwhile, JK asks him if he's got the flag. He is seen driving a hog, running over several players, retrieving the flag, and heading back to the base on foot. While on the way, he runs into a female player on the opposing team, the player is seen with the red flag. The 2 stop at the middle of the map, and enter a loving moment. Until the female player hits Pete, he deeply falls in love with her. Rachel is seen on Standoff with Matt who tries to talk normal, Rachel accepts as the two enter a wierd moment. This ending is a parody of the ending of the movie Fight Club, with Matt saying "You've entered my party at a very interesting time" which is just like Edward Norton's line "You've entered my life at a very interesting time". In both of these there are explosions happening everywhere. In PGL, Matt is holding Rachel's hand, when in Fight Club, Edward Nortan's character holds Marla's hand. Both sets of characters watch the explosions while in both PGL and Fight Club, Where Is My Mind by The Pixies is playing. The episode ends with a millisecond picture showing Matt's character with a stick grenade to look like a boner which is a neat little reference to the fact that Tyler Durden in the movie was a film editor who put pictures of human anatomy in the films and at the end of the movie there's a split-second picture of a penis that flashes across the screen. Episode 5: "Threesomes" The Pre-Game Lobby crew is hanging out and Matt forges a duck when Commander Melander joins their game, and sees Rachel after LOL of the day 4 when people were answering questions. Which took place before Episode 5, Rachel leaves, and Melander questions why. Brandon tells him that she already knows he loves her, and everyone talks about him. Melander joins Pete, Brandon, JK, and Matt in a game on Blackout while Jessica and Rachel are talking about Melander, (Leaving Rob to play Oddball by himself). Melander asks Pete for help with Rachel when Brandon interferes and tells him he needs to sing the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls to Rachel. When he and Matt start singing the song and everybody in the game joins them in their singing. In the mean while Mike destroyed Matt's duck when someone is watching him but disappears when the whole crew returns and a new character called MizzBehavin appears when Melander tries his luck with Rachel and starts singing Iris and Rachel gets very upset. She tells him she doesn't want to be around him anyone. The Commander senses that Brandon set him up and swears revenge. Episode 6: "dDrumnk!" Brandon insults Pete and Pete leaves and makes his own game, Mike appears very spacey. Jessica gets mad at Rob for deserting her in infection and joins Pete's game with Rachel. Pete, Rachel and Jessica get paired up with Commander Melander and StealthSniper.. Mike, Rob, Matt and Brandon are playing the Ark on Campaign while making Yo mamma jokes. Melander explains to Stealth what Infection is when the game starts. Stealth and Melander are the only two people not infected and appear white, the zombies are black and Stealth thinks a racial war is happening, when Stealth tells Melander that he always gets matched up against Rachel and her friends, then Stealth and Melander plant the roots of their alliance. Mike gets contacted by the mysterious figure again who makes a doomsday prophecy. Episode 7: "VII" This episode starts off on Sandtrap with the 3 villains (Commander Melander, StealthSniper and MizzBehavin) in a warthog in capture the flag, when Stealth insults MizzBehavin about her being a female when she suddenly talks, Melander returns from scoring and noted that they didn't know that she could talk (MizzBehavin is often seen as Silent Pete's counterpart). MB replies that she was one the phone. CM asks if Rachel wants to have a final showdown against his team, Rachel accepts and says that Brandon and Mike can't attend because their drunk. The fight is Final Fantasy VII themed and the players have turns and levels. CM is comically portrayed as Level 99 out of 99. Melander's team defeats the Pre-Game Lobby crew but gets booted. His crew asks about the deal, and he says that a deals a deal and laughs. Episode 8: "......" Episode is also referred to as "Ellipses" in the credits. This episode opens with Mike and Brandon entering the lobby after being absent for a month, and Rachel quickly jumps on the topic, making fun of Brandon and Mike and their drinking habits. When Rob makes a statement about their drinking "being something to have kept them offline for so long," Brandon begins laughing and jeers Mike into telling a story about how, during the course of the party, one of Mike's neighbors, a drunk named Kevin, puked all over Mike's private bathroom. (This story was real but happened in Brandon's bathroom) When Rachel asks a question about Silent Pete, Rob nearly informs Mike and Brandon of Melander & co.'s duel with Rachel, Jessica, Pete and Rob. but is assassinated by Jessica. Rachel cuts in with a different theory which led to Rob believing Pete died, which is disproved by Mike sending Pete- who appears to be a skater as well as a mute- a text message. Mike goes off to meet Silent Pete, and Brandon elects to stay and "relax" in the Lobby while Jess, Rachel and Rob go to play Slayer. This proves to be a very annoying mistake, as Brandon ends up trapped in the lobby with Matt. Meanwhile, Rachel and company join a game where two members of Blue team begin to harass Jess and Rachel about being female. After a few suspended minutes of harassment, a third member of Blue team (whose screen-name is "NohiddenAGENDA") steps in and stops the other members of Blue Team. His poorly disguised advances are quickly rebuffed by Rachel and Jess, who tell him he isn't getting laid which throws NohiddenAGENDA into range saying things like F*** you F*** you And F*** the two you and destroying his house. The scene switches to a deserted parking lot, where Mike stands waiting for a mysterious Lincoln Navigator driven by none other than Silent Pete. Mike boards the Navigator through the open passenger side window, (While driving, which was mentioned in a commentary that it was based off of Halo) and the scene shifts to the two driving along a road towards another set of suburbs. Meanwhile, Brandon and Matt have grudgingly teamed up and entered a game of Team Doubles where they encounter a player in a Blue Team Colored (it is actually White armor) armor with a Hayabusa helmet, security shoulders and a Scout chest, gamertag "HM GIGGLEFAIRIES", who speaks in a very generic and inarticulate manner. Brandon quickly begins his usual onslaught of homosexual jokes while attempting to decipher the meaning of HM, while the oblivious GIGGLEFARIES drones on in the background. The round starts, and Brandon and Matt are shown repeatedly being killed by GIGGLEFAIRIES (and each other), with GIGGLEFAIRIES laughing annoyingly the entire time saying things like "You'll get me next time friend." & "Better luck next time friend." in which this pisses Brandon off multiple times. The scene again switches to High Ground, where Jess, Rob and Rachel are hiding behind a rock while the rest of their team spins in circles while aiming at the ground. Rob notices that the teams are tied and the next kill wins the round, and that Blue Team owns both the high ground and the laser. When Rachel spots the Laser-wielding player, she finds it to be none other than MizzBehavin. After saying she'll "Handle this," Rachel goes off and duels briefly with MizzBehavin while using energy swords that were "never even spawned on the map". After a drawn-out sequence of MizzBehavin slashing Rachel with her energy sword, the game announces "flawless victory" and ends the game, with a victorious Blue team crowding around MizzBehavin and lauding her about being such a professional-level player. Back on Brandon's game, Brandon and Matt are chasing GIGGLEFAIRIES towards the main energy lift. When Brandon enters the lift, Matt tosses an Power Drain into the shaft as well. The drain, however, misses GIGGLEFAIRIES and instead catches Brandon. Shields disabled, Brandon is easily dispatched by GIGGLEFAIRIES' pistol, followed by Matt. In the post-game lobby, GIGGLEFAIRIES finally deciphers the 'HM' code, declaring it is a 'Hannah Montana' dedicated clan. Brandon loudly declares that Hannah Montana is stupid, following which GIGGLEFAIRIES takes on an echoing, almost demonic voice and shouts that "NO-ONE EVER CALLS HANNAH MONTANA STUPID" Brandon Replies With "But.....She is" in which Giggle shouts "NO-ONE". Shortly after, the power goes out in Brandon's apartment. Mike and Silent Pete, meanwhile, arrive in front of a house decorated for Halloween. Mike knocks on the door and presumes that no-one is home. Asking Pete what they should do now, Pete shrugs and a carton of eggs appear in his hands. Mike and Pete egg the mystery house, following which an irate man appears in the front door. Mike asks 'if Rachel is home', to which the man responds that Rachel doesn't live there. Mike and Pete bug out and disappear as fast as they can. Back in the Lobby, Brandon's group and Rachel's group are trading stories about how MizzBehavin keeps turning up in Rachel's games, and how Brandon had happened upon the Hannah Montana clan and subsequently had his power go out. The episode ends on a creepy note, as HM GIGGLEFAIRIES is killed from active camouflage, standing directly in front of Brandon. Episode 9: Roastbeef Roundup The episode starts off with a look back at episodes 3 and 8, just like 3 did with 1 and 2. After the opening ends, we see HM Gigglefairies and Brandon as well as Jess and Rob listening to why Gigglefairies had been spying on them in previous episodes. He replies saying he has been trying to recruit Matt, saying he has excellent forge skills, a wonderful attitude, and loves to talk about his kills in Halo, especially his "no-scopes" to which Matt replies with lyrics from the No-Scope song that DarkspireFilms made, making Brandon mumble. Thinking that Gigglefairies is trying to recruit Matt into in MLG clan, Gigglefairies replies saying it's not what they're "aboot", which ends up revealing he's Canadian. After needless taunting, he again explains why he's trying to recruit Matt, which gets him booted presumably by Brandon. Gigglefairies meets up with his clan leader, Hannah Montana, and since he couldn't get Matt, she ends up killing everyone in Gigglefairies family, or at least his neighborhood. Ordering PixieLaughs and the other soldiers to leave, they enter Mike's room, only to end up having his soldiers to be killed by Matt in the lobby. HM requests "everyone" to join the game, to end up having hundreds of players. When Pete shows up, Matt makes up a story thinking he and Brandon are gay, even singing a song by Celine Dione, which actually never happened at all. Soon after, Pete uses his rock music to scare off all the players, to which Rachel asks what's going on. (Having left earlier, she wasn't part of the scenario) When they speak about how annoying Matt is would leave them alone, Matt is sent to face HM and her soldiers. When he makes it there, he starts wreaking havoc, using a Brute shot, grenades, his pistol, a ghost and elephant, which he ends up being booted for repeatedly. Then, after rejoining again, he multiplies himself and ends up killing Hannah Montana in an explosion. By the end of the episode, Commander Melander is seen looming over Hannah Montana for some unknown reason. L.O.L of the Day L.O.L. (Laugh Out Loud) of the Day is a side series of episodes of Pregame Lobby consisting mostly of random moments among the characters, or the characters' response to fan written questions about the series. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 1: "Thinking with Portals" After being severely annoyed by Matt, Brandon hatches a plan to stop him from bugging everyone, but Mike isn't quite satisfied. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 2: "Critics" Just a normal conversation with the gang, until Brandon and Matt starts singing. Bring earplugs. lul lal lol lol lul lal lol=D L.O.L. of the Day Episode 3: "Fail" A capture the flag game with Mike, Brandon, and Matt shows you why never to let Mike drive the warthog. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 4: "Fan Mail" The gang answer fan mail with Stealth, Rachel's arch enemy, and Pete just shows how good he is with timing his music. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 5: "Moar Questions!" The gang tries to answer fan mail again, but with many interruptions such as strip clubs and Matt. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 6: "Circle in a Square Hole" Commander Melander tries to show Stealth the tricks of the trade. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 7: "XBL is Down!" XBL is gone to maintenance and the crew has to do something different. Main Characters Mike *Voice actor: Mike Johnson Mike is the writer of Pregame lobby as well as a character. He seems to have a decent personality in general. His armour is MkV helmet, and hayabusa chest. His playing is not brilliant, as he flips a Warthog, sending Brandon back through a grav-lift and later splatter-betrays him. He appears to be part of a noob stereotype, blaming his bad driving on the game physics, and saying "Grenades are broken" when he isn't doing well. He seems to get on with Brandon best, hanging out with him while Rachel and Commander Melander go into social slayer. The pair also go and trash a Wal-Mart offscreen (and get banned from there as a result). He holds Commander Melander in really low regard, and his prediction that the Commander's tips on playing Halo well is simply a lesson on how to trash talk proves correct. He also seems to dislike StealthSniper, although not as much as he hates Melander. He and Brandon seem to be alcoholics, getting drunk in Episode 6. This has a severe impact on their behaviour, resulting in the pair ending up on a 250-second respawn for betraying each other so much. Also, he excessively insults Rachel and Silent Pete. This caused them to be absent from Episode 7 and two FAQ sessions. Mike is black and is apparently from Colorado, much to Stealth's surprise. Harabek also reveled that in Episode 10 Rachel and Mike would start a relationship and Mike would have a final battle with Commander Melander. Brandon *Voice actor: Tristen Maxwell Brandon seems to be Mike's best friend and is often seen hanging out with him the most. Unlike Mike, Brandon seems more rude and sex-addicted, making sex jokes about Rachel and staying in forge maps resembling human body parts. He is also an apparent alcoholic. Brandon does have some good attributes. Brandon seems to be a good singer, and manages to fool Commander Melander before booting him out. Brandon and Mike didn't appear in Episode 7. This is due to the fact voice actor Tristen Maxwell no longer shares the apartment with Mike (although in the machinima this is because they have been binge drinking). Harabek states most characters in the series act more like Brandon. Silent Pete *Drew Accornero/Brandon Koch Silent Pete is a player who acts Mute and plays his music over his microphone, little is known about him. He once was(and may still be) in love with MizzBehavin. The music often shows his mood or what he's thinking. He is shown often siding with or against the members of the PGL crew, such as joining Stealth Sniper in singing "You's a Ho" when Rachel apologizes for smack-talking him, and turning on "Now You're a Man" when she causes the entire Blue Team to quit the game in the same episode. Pete also acts the same in real life as he does in the game, never speaking (instead using body language such as shrugging, sighing, etc.) and playing music to display his emotions. According to Brandon, Pete's favorite machinima is Fireteam Charlie. A subject Pete has no problem discussing. His names is a possible reference to the similary silent character with the same name. Rachel *Voice actress: Tuesday Smith Rachel is a girl gamer, and possibly the least skilled (apart from Matt). She has a decent personality in general, but quickly loses her temper when several questions asked in an FAQ session ask "Is Rachel hot?" Her "hotness" has become something of a running gag in the series. In Episode 5, Commander Melander fell in love with her because how she said Distractions before she left, but after a prank from Brandon, this love changed to hatred. Harabek says voice actor Tuesday Smith acts like Rachel, perhaps a little more sarcastic. Matt *Voice actor: Matt Matsuiak Matt is a member of the gang and the most crazy person in the entire series. He is often seen crouching repeatedly while switching weapons. His skill is poor as he ends up betraying several of his teammates and ends up being gunned down by a missile pod after he gets too close to the ground in Valhalla. He also betrays Brandon several times, sometimes on purpose, and sometimes by accident (notably when HM GiggleFairies stood behind Brandon and Matt accidentally hit the latter). The others repeatedly tell him to shut up, but otherwise seem to tolerate him. He also enjoys machinima, as he in seen singing the no scope song. His most notable trait is to use internet slang acronyms out loud repeatedly, for example, when he finds something funny(as he usually does for everything), he says "lowl", as in LOL (Laughing outloud), or "roffel", as in ROFL (Rolling on floor laughing). Rob *Voice actor: Robert Wright Rob is from England along with Jessica. He seems to be among the better-mannered (and better skilled) of the gang, but quickly gets annoyed at StealthSniper's stupidity, mimicking his accent and quickly goes "What the fuck was that for" when Matt drops a Power Drain in their base. He believes in the American stereotype, admitting that while not every American is entirely true to the stereotype, enough are. He also shows a dislike of Matt, as he kept booting Commander Melander when trying to invite him several times in LOL 5. When told by StealthSniper to speak English, he responds "I am speaking English. You're the one that can't talk." He gets on best with Jessica, but on one occasion they argue because Rob left Jessica to be infected while he went to the Warthog, attempting to win the game. In reality, Rob acts more like Brandon. Jessica *Voice actress: Rebecca McCarthy Jessica, like Rob, is from England. She seems to be the member of the gang with the best behavior, rarely swearing (and when she does, it is mild). She also seems to be one of the better players of the game, eliminating three enemy team members with the help of Rob (while the pair were outnumbered) and killing several zombies in Episode 6. Jessica also appears to hate Canadians for an unknown reason. In an FAQ post on Harabek's website, it is confirmed that Rebecca (voice of Jessica) acts like her character. Commander Melander *Voice actor: Ryan Melander Commander Melander is the main antagonist in the series. Perceived as being nearly invincible on the battlefield, he dominates most of the gameplay by using his secret method: Trash Talking. By breaking down the self esteem of other players, he usually turns the tide in his favor. Most of the cast find him fairly annoying. And while he may be of considerable skill, he is seemingly socially inept. Brandon easily fools him when he falls in love with Rachel. This caused him to see their entire group of friends as an enemy worth crushing (as well as one can crush an online opponent anyway.) Over-dramatic to the core, he fits the role of villain consistently. Virtually all of the gang, with the exception of Mizzbehavin (who invites him in), come to hate him and boot him whenever he joins their parties. He always refers to himself (excluding one occasion) in the third person and often extensively refers to Final Fantasy and Star Wars. StealthSniper *Voice actor: Austin Chizanskos StealthSniper is from Texas and lives up to the Texan stereotype. He also appears to be a small kid with a bad education. He seems to be good at the game, such as when he and Melander fight off a huge horde of zombies. (which Rob and Mike admit "pretty gay") and when he fights off a horde of zombies with the help of Commander Melander. However, he shows poor intelligence, believing England to be in a state (when in fact England is a country of the United Kingdom), does not know what Infection is, believing that diarrhea of the mouth is when a whole bunch of spit randomly comes out your mouth(which doesn't make sense) seems to be a trash talker. He first appeared in Episode 1, Part 2 under the name "Trash Talker". After Rachel whores him severely, he drops out and Commander Melander takes his place. He then appears in a game of Social Slayer and leaves in the middle of a game after Rachel insults him for his stutter (which does not appear in future Episodes). His sexuality has become a running gag and a source of confusion. Harabek answered that "Stealth is homophobic and somebody who's trying to prove he's straight, and failing". One example of this is in LOL of the Day number 6. However, in reality, Austin Chizanskos (voice actor of StealthSniper) is actually from Texas, much older and acts more like Brandon. In Episode 6, he says that Rachel keeps being matched up with him (which he hates), which results in Commander Melander offering him the chance to get back at them following the alliance of Stealth, Melander and MizzBehavin. However, he and Mizzbehavin seem to be considered necessary enemies rather than partners. He also appears to like Grifball, but hates Infection. As Commander Melander grows to be a significant antagonist, Stealth Sniper seems to be his primary minion. Minor/Random Characters MizzBehavin *Voice Actress: Danni Lynn Crutcher MizzBehavin is a minor character and another girl gamer like Rachel and Jessica, though she is not part of the gang. Until Episode 7, she plays music down her microphone and never talks in the same manner as Silent Pete. Her reason was the fact she had been constantly on the telephone talking to her friends. Silent Pete grew an attraction for her after they met in a game of Capture The Flag when they're both carrying each other's team's flags. Pete later brings MizzBehavin with him into a party with the rest of the group in Episode 5, but when Commander Melander was booted after his and Rachel's fallout, she left with him, depressing Pete. While Melander was wandering around a Team Slayer match in Rat's Nest which then turns into a convoy of Warthogs and Mongooses, MizzBehavin pulls over her Warthog and offers him a seat. He takes the passenger seat, and they drive off. In Episode 6, Rachel, Jessica and Pete meet the pair yet again in Matchmaking, displaying their new online relations to the trio whom had muted Melander beforehand, upsetting Pete furthermore. Trivia *The only main elite characters are Matt and Cmdr Melander. *Episode 9 was the final episode of the series due to personal problems in Harabek's life. *Fans and TG clan members like Cpt Jack Hammer, The LJ, Prophet, Ollie1515 and Gallagher123 are examples of those who have been able to star in the series *Although Harabek's clan has been making PreGame Lobby since 2007-2008, his clan has been around since Halo 2 came out. *There have been only 4 known female characters, Rachel, Jessica, MizzBehavin, and Hannah Montana. *Machinimas like The Forgotten Spartans, Matchmaking, Red vs. Blue, and DigitalPh33r's projects have been referenced. *Songs like Last Resort and Iris have made it's way into the series. *PGL utilizes all Xbox like trivialities, even online status and achievements. *Matt always has the same armor, with the exception of LOL of the day 2 and Episode 2 where he wears his Commando armor (this doesn't count LOL of the day 5 when he switches armor when arguing with Rob). *Cmdr Melander always seems to either be white (His main color is white) . *UltraNeko (Hannah Montana in PGL) runs her own YouTube series, which resolves around game reviews. *Supposedly, Rob was supposed to be an Elite, but since Matt and Cmdr Melander had been chosen and he had a serious character, he was cast as a spartan. External links *Series Playlist *FAQ Category:Machinima